Conventionally, there has been known a motorcycle where a front fork cover is mounted on a lower portion of a front fork thus imparting a flow straightening effect on the front fork cover (for example, see JP-A-8-332982).
In the invention described in JP-A-8-332982, as such a front fork cover, there is disclosed a front fork cover which positively guides traveling wind to a radiator arranged behind the front fork cover.